


The Castle of Bluemont

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gothic, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A little horror thingy I whipped up for school.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_Crazy_Little_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/gifts), [OmegaBeast27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaBeast27/gifts), [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/gifts), [angel_protecting_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/gifts), [otakutatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakutatoes/gifts).



If one stood on the edge of the cliff of the fief Bluemont, they would look down and see the angered, frothing waves crashing to the sharp rocks below. If one turned away from the churning madness, they would be faced with the back of Bluemont castle. It rose and towered above the small town in it's shadow like some kind of oppressive god. It stood tall and black and shining, cut and made from the blue-black obsidian mountain from which the castle got its name. Black iron gates and tall walls surrounded the monstrosity and caged the servants within and kept the plebeians out. The lord of the castle had not been seen for some time, and those old enough to know remembered a time when the gates were open and the servants mingled with the townspeople. 

Seven years later, the castle gates opened, and one, stumbling servant exited, the gates hanging open like the maws of a giant beast. As the manservant- for that is what he was- stumbled his way to the center of the town, the children inched closer curiously and mothers drew them back with worry. It was nearing dusk, and a thick, cloying fog was settling over the town. The manservant made to pass through the center of the town but was stopped by a blacksmith. The man inquired as to the state of the inside of the castle, but the servant refused to comment. With each question, the manservant grew increasingly agitated, looking over his shoulder towards the gate every couple of seconds. He pushed the blacksmith away and said, frantically, "He's killed them! The lord has killed them all, become possessed by the spawn of the devil, he's been abandoned by god! Madness or death is all that awaits any who stand by him! He-!" 

And the servant was cut off in the middle of his rant as his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to shiver violently. His eyes began to bleed and a terrible, choking scream rose from his throat. His whole body seized, and then he went limp and fell forwards onto the blacksmith, who thrust him away in fear.

 

As soon as the man died, black, oppressive clouds covered the town and a hulking shadow broke the fog. There stood their lord, wings of a bat sprouting from his back and eyes shining so blue they looked black. His hair was pulled tastefully back and tied with ribbon, his coat tailored to fit, but his trousers were forgone for hooves and black, curled hair. small, curling horns extended from his pupils, and his pale face was curled in a smile. His eyes, though bright, were not friendly, and he was as terrifying as he was handsome. 

 

When he spoke, the ground vibrated beneath their feet and they shivered, his words and voice appealing to the darkness in their souls. 

 

"You are all mine," He said said. Though he spoke softly, none had trouble hearing him. "You are all mine, and you will never be leaving my jurisdiction." He smiled sweetly and somewhere in the crowd called by the manservant, a babe wailed, frightened by the image in front of them all. Their lord raise his arms, blue lightning crackling across and under them, the energy building, and then it struck out, filling the town with a blinding light-

 

Darkness. 


End file.
